


¡Cómeme, Lobo Feroz!

by ilma_hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilma_hale/pseuds/ilma_hale





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski iba de camino a casa de su novio, Jordan, un chico muy trabajador de la granja de al lado y con quién quería compartir la comida que llevaba en su cesta. 

En el bosque vivía un lobo, llamado Derek, al quien los humanos temían. Éste siguiendo el olor seductor y peculiar de Stiles, lo encontró y siguió en el camino. 

Cómo un cazador, se ocultó en las sombras, siguiendo poco a poco a su presa, esperando el momento más oportuno.Generalmente no atacaba jóvenes, pero éste en especial le atraía por alguna razón.

Derek era el más grande de los lobos, que no tenía en gran estima a los humanos. Pero compartía ciertas cosas con ellos. Fue cautivado por la belleza de Stiles, así como por su delicadeza y sensualidad. 

Además le gustaba el entusiasmo con el que se movía por el camino. Al verlo, la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, su boca se llenó de agua y su mente comenzó a pensar como la de los humanos. Y no únicamente eso, Stiles le causaba una enorme excitación, que nadie le había hecho sentir. 

Stiles sólo había escuchado hablar del lobo en cuentos y leyendas. Sin embargo nunca le pareció tan terrible, por eso no se asustó cuando lo vio aparecer de la nada. Y no sólo no se asustó, si no que el escultural cuerpo del lobo lo excitó en demasía. 

-Pequeño humano, ¿A dónde vas por éste lugar?.- preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Stiles, grandulón. Voy a la casa de mi novio, para darle la bienvenida cuando llegue de del trabajo.- respondió.

Derek gruñó ante la palabra. Y eso excitó más aún a Stiles.

-¿Novio? ¿Su casa está por aquí?.- preguntó Derek ,señalando el camino.

-Sí, claro que sí. Debería irme, ya si quiero llegar antes de la hora de cenar.- dijo Stiles.

 _< <"O si no, haré algo inadecuado y pecaminoso que sólo ocurre en mi mente_">>, pensó el castaño.

-Deja que te acompañe. El viaje es muy largo y estarás seguro si vas conmigo.- se ofreció amablemente, Derek, comenzando a poner en marcha su plan, regalandole una deslumbradora sonrisa y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.- Mi nombre es Derek, por cierto.

Stiles, al sentir su tacto, comenzó a experimentar el doble de excitación que nunca en su vida había sentido. Pues, si algo tienen los humanos es su olfato para detectar el olor de los lobos, una potente ferormona que los humanos no poseen.

<< _Que ferormona, ni que cuentos, yo estoy que me derrito._ >>, pensó de nuevo el castaño, tratando de cubrir un poco su erección con su capa roja.  

Derek entabló una conversación ligera, haciendo a sonrojar Stiles cuando le habló de una planta que sólo su gente conocía y le aseguraba que si se la ofrecía a su novio, su placer sexual sería diez veces mayor. Debía dejar hervir la planta en un bol con agua caliente, oler el aroma y que éste se esparciera por toda la casa. 

Intrigado y ansioso, pues de un momento a otro, ya no quería tener sexo con Jordan, Stiles se marchó hacia el lugar que le dijo el lobo a buscar la dichosa planta, sin darse cuenta de que Derek se dirigía hacia a casa de su novio.

Derek tocó la puerta. Jordan no esperaba visita, más que la de Stiles, así que contento pensando que era su castaño novio, abrió la puerta, justo para ser noqueado. 

Stiles finalmente llegó a la casa de Jordan con la milagrosa planta escondida en uno de sus bolsillos. Se extrañó de ver la puerta abierta y más aún de no ver a Jordan.

-¿Jordan? ¡Jordan!

Derek respondió imitando a la perfección la voz del chico. Stiles se sorprendió al verlo llevar una camisa destrozada de Jordan y nada más que eso. Reconoció enseguida el disfraz, y aunque Jordan no parecía estar en ningún lado, ignoró ese hecho concentrando su atención en el lobo. 

Reconoció de nuevo el olor y sus penetrantes ojos verdes que tanto le encantaron, cuando los vió en el bosque. Un fuerte sentimiento nació en él y sucumbió a la tentación de jugar con el lobo. 

- _Jordan_ , cuanto has crecido.- dijo Stiles acariciando el pecho de Derek.- Por el trabajo en la granja.- Cuanto pelo de ha salido.- continuó acariciando tentativamente el vello púbico de Derek y su potente miembro, lamiéndose los labios.- Que manos más grandes tienes.- gimió cuando las garras de Derek destrozaron su pantalón y boxer, y sus manos tomaron sus nalgas e introdujo un dedo en su interior.- Y que bien hueles.- continuó con voz temblorosa.- Y que bien besas.- terminó cuando los labios de Derek tomaron los suyos en un beso abrasador. 

Era increíble verse cómo iba cayendo, aunque él mismo ya lo esperaba. Lo deseaba. Su cuerpo era lo mejor que había visto nunca, su olor, su tacto, todo de él le encantaba.  Derek introdujo dos dedos más antes de sacarlos y humedecer con su líquido pre-seminal la entrada de Stiles. 

-Ah..sí.- gemía el castaño, ignorando que Jordan intentaba liberarse de las cuerdas que lo amarraban mientras veía todo lo que ocurría dentro del armario. 

Cuando llegaron a la cama se despreocupó de todo lo que pudiera pasar. Derek lo acostó, mientras lamía sus pezones. Stiles no podía pensar en que le diría a Jordan. En la habitación no había nada más que el sentimiento de que necesitaba al lobo, necesitaba a Derek. 

Derek gruñó de satisfacción cuando fue entrando en Stiles, hasta el fondo. Si los pezones de Stiles estaban duros, lo estaban aún más, al sentir la deliciosa intromisión. 

-!Ah!...¡Ah!...¡Derek!.- gemía el castaño.

Todas sus preocupaciones huyeron de su mente al sentir la siguiente estocada, llenándolo por completo. Gemía con la boca abierta y su cuello expuesto, mientras que Derek gruñía apretando los dientes y hundiendo su nariz en el cuello níveo del castaño. 

Stiles sintió algo que ningún hombre lo había hecho sentir y tras esto, no podría estar con Jordan de nuevo. Jordan por su parte, amarrado y amordazado se movía cuanto podía para salir y zafarse de las cuerdas, más le tocó la mala suerte cuando salió rodando del armario cuando una de las puertas se abrió y cayó en el suelo, desde donde tenía una vista perfecta de cómo el lobo complacía y penetraba a su novio. 

Stiles seguía gimiendo una y otra vez ante cada estocada del lobo en su punto dulce, aceptaba sin negarse todo lo que el lobo le ofrecía.  Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido ya. Y gritó de placer cuando Derek se corrió en su interior, quién por minutos soltó todo lo que su cuerpo cargaba, sin parar. Lamía y mordía ansioso el cuello lleno de lunares de Stiles, mientras se corría. 

Jordan sólo podía mirar impotente. Sin poder hacer nada, al tener las manos y pies atados. 

Derek cuando sintió que ya no tenía más que dejar salir, salió del interior de Stiles y sonrió cuando éste gimió al sentir su pérdida. El mundo de los humanos era vil y diabólico, pero estaba satisfecho de haberlo encontrado. Con una emoción que no había sentido antes, decidió llevarlo a su tribu. 

Esperó a que descansara y desnudo lo cargó en su hombro, mientras llevaba a Jordan, a quien le había desatado los pies, como si fuera una mascota. 

Stiles abrió sus ojos y vio a Jordan caminar detrás de él, con su mayor cara de enojo. Al parecer había visto el acto con el delicoso lobo que lo cargaba. Y se sorprendió cuando no sintió culpa, ni tampoco la necesidad de disculparse. Así que simplemente decidió ser el mismo.

-¿Qué hay, Jordan? ¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo? 

Jordan lo fulminó con la mirada. 

-Cállate, Stiles. No lo esperaba de ti.

-¿Qué se puede hacer cuando encuentras a tu hombre ideal?.- respondió con simpleza, sonriendo y dándole una palmada al trasero de Derek, quién se la devolvió antes de dejar un beso en su nalga. 

Sí, definitivamente había encontrado a su hombre ideal, ¿O debería decir  _lobo_?


	2. Chapter 2

Derek cargó con Stiles y Jordan a lo largo del espeso bosque, durante varias millas. Stiles se preguntaba constantemente a donde se dirigían, más no dijo ni una palabra. Notó de repente que habían otros lobos que observaban su paso e inclinaban sus cabezas. 

Derek había traído a Stiles y a Jordan,  a una villa de hombres lobo. Múltiples casas hermosamente adornadas habían ahí, una hoguera en la que habían hombres y mujeres lobo desnudas, con su pelaje reluciente. 

Derek los entregó a las mujeres para que los examinaran y a ambos les dieron una extraña poción.  Mientras la sacerdotisas de la tribu se ocupaban de Stiles. A Jordan le dieron una dosis extra, quien sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía negarse a lo que le dijesen.  

Las sacerdotisas untaron a Stiles con ungüentos y pociones de la tribu, éste sentía como su excitación aumentaba hasta el punto de volverse insoportable y su piel empezaba a arder. Dilataron muy bien su entrada con ungüentos. Terminando, una de las sacerdotisas bañó su mano en un ungüento rojo, que no era más que un preparado con plantas extrañas, que lo volvían fértil. La sacerdotisa golpeó su estomago y vientre bajo con su mano dejando una marca. Stiles sintió su vientre arder y entendió que le habían puesto la marca del celo. 

Mientras, Jordan, ya intoxicado comenzó a ser atendido por las sacerdotisas.Fue desnudado y le dieron un rango y enseguida comprendió su lugar: complacer.  Feminas de toda la villa se acercaron para saborear el tributo de Jordan. Y pronto Jordan tenía muchas vaginas que lamer.  Drogado por las ferormonas de las medicinas, Jordan obedecía todo lo que le decían. 

El jefe y la reina observaban cada noche los rituales, con el objetivo de sustituir a los guerreros que habían caído en la guerra. Muchas veces usaban humanos para continuar su descendencia. Jordan observó cómo los lobos copulaban, pero más le impactó ver a Stiles . ¡Estaba entre los lobos más nobles y valerosos de la tribu! 

Sin embargo, Derek no permitió que nadie tocase a Stiles. Dando un magnífico espectáculo, empezó a besar a Stiles y a penetrarlo constantemente. Y éste sólo gemía su nombre, una y otra vez. Embestida, mordisco, embestida. Besaba y chupaba cada trozo de piel que tenía a su alcance, queriendo marcar  su territorio. 

-Ah...Der-erk...¡Sí!.- gemía Stiles. 

Derek sonreía complacido y besaba sus labios, mientras lo penetraba con rudeza. 

-Date la vuelta, bebé.- pidió y Stiles obedeció complacido, abriendo sus piernas. Introdujo su miembro de nuevo en él, hasta tocar su punto dulce. 

Stile gritó de placer. Salió y entró de nuevo, golpeando simultáneamente su próstata. Finalmente se corrió en él, llenándolo. 

Sin embargo, al tener la marca , tenían que seguir copulando, cosa a la que Stiles no se negó mientras fuera con él. Una y otra vez fue llenado con el semen de Derek. Su semilla se mezcló con el efecto de las drogas, cada vez volviéndose más bestia con cada gemido y cada gruñido.

La noche terminó, y Stiles había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido. Los días siguientes el ritual se repetía, una y otra vez. Mientras a Jordan le daban a diario nuevas medicinas y las feminas de la tribu iban a recibir sus atenciones. Día tras día notaba cómo su razón desaparecía por culpa de la medicina. 

Día tras día, Stiles era follado por Derek. Únicamente por Derek y los demás lobos lo respetaban al ser el futuro líder la tribu.  

-Ah...Mnm...¡Derek!.- gemía Stiles dentro y fuera de la tienda. Derek sólo lo penetraba una y otra vez, hasta correrse dentro de él.

Las noches a pesar de todo, no sólo era sexo desenfrenado. Stiles empezó a conocer mejor a su acompañante, y poco a poco se dio cuenta del amor que sentía por el. Los encuentros ya no eran sólo placer, quería hacer feliz al lobo. 

Una de las noches, cuando ya cumplía un mes de estancia en la villa, Stiles perdía la razón ante las atenciones que recibía. Más al sentir que las caricias de Derek eran suaves, cómo si fuera algo preciado para él. Su deseo de decirle cuanto lo amaba, iba en aumento ante cada beso, cada caricia, cada embestida.  El miembro de Derek golpeaba una y otra y otra vez su próstata, haciéndolo correrse. Ronda, tras ronda, el semen de Derek lo llenaba de manera descontrolada, y llegó un punto en el que no pudo más y lo dijo.

-Mnm...Derek...T-te amo.- gimió.

Derek se detuvo congelado ante la confesión. Había traído hacía un mes a éste humano a la tribu, sin esperar formar un vínculo con él. Más al sentir su esencia le era imposible detenerse y querer sentirlo, o conocerlo. No quería que nadie se le acercase pero ese sentimiento se lo atribuyó al lado territorial de su lobo, no a que sintiese algo por el humano. 

Continuó con el acto sin tanto entusiasmo, hasta que el castaño quedó profundamente dormido. Salió de la casa en silencio, y se internó en el bosque, alejándose de la villa.

Los meses pasaron para cuando regresó. Stiles estaba con una pequeña panza de embarazado y tenía el símbolo de gestación en su vientre. Era bien atendido por la tribu,pero aún así el vacío era notorio en la vida del castaño. Él no estaba ahí. Sabía que el lobo creciendo dentro del humano era suyo, y aunque Stiles parecía estar feliz ante ese hecho, también olía a tristeza y odio hacia sí mismo. 

Stiles después de esa noche, buscó desesperado por todo el bosque a Derek. Gritó y lloró su nombre, pidiendo que volviese. Pero el lobo no se apareció. Cuando las sacerdotisas confirmaron su embarazo, no pudo estar más feliz, pero a la vez tan deprimido. 

Recordaba haberle dicho que lo amaba durante el acto, pero no espero esa huida repentina, no esperó que lo abandonase. Lloró y se odió a si mismo por ser tan inconsciente y abrir su  _bocota_ en momentos inadecuados. 

Durante su embarazo, que ya llevaba 4 meses, sus sentidos se habían agudizado. El olfato y el oído sobre todo. Así que cuando olió la esencia de Derek cerca de la hoguera trató de no emocionarse. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tenía que volver a tomar el papel de futuro líder de la tribu, no por él o su cachorro.

Jordan, tras meses de recibir la drogas había cambiado y se adaptó a las necesidades de la tribu. Un lobo llamado Noah, se enamoró de él y ahora también empezaba a notarse su gestación. Habían olvidado lo ocurrido y simplemente veía a Stiles con tristeza, pues siempre se sentaba solo en la hoguera o pasaba días sin salir de la casa de Derek. 

Derek notó todo aquello y con temor se le acercó al castaño, que acariciaba su vientre tratando de ignorar la presencia del lobo. 

-¿Podemos hablar?.- preguntó en un susurro, al acercarse. 

Stiles alzó la vista sorprendido y asintió antes de seguirlo hacia la casa. Derek por su parte al oler la sorpresa del castaño, se sintió peor. Al entrar se quedó de pie, mientras que Stiles se sentaba en la cama, nervioso.

-¿De que quieres hablar, Derek?.- preguntó el castaño  _tranquilamente_.

-Quiero disculparme por irme sin dar alguna explicación.- respondió cabizbajo el lobo.

Stiles aunque sintió emoción al escuchar la voz de Derek, y ansioso al querer saber lo que el lobo tenía que decir, el enojo y frustración que durante meses guardó, volvió. 

-¿Disculparte, Derek? Merezco más que una  disculpa. Sabías bien cual iba a ser el resultado de el ritual y aún así no te importó. Sí, yo me equivoqué y arruiné el momento al decir mis sentimientos, pero nada te costaba decir que no sentías lo mismo o simplemente decir que necesitabas espacio para asimilar la situación. ¡Yo lo habría entendido! Pero no dijiste nada  y simplemente desapareciste sin pensar cómo me sentiría yo.- soltó.- Durante meses, me odié por decir lo que sentía, me odié por hacer que te alejaras de mi y de tu cachorro. Me sentía vacío cada noche, y trataba de no pensar en cuan feliz estarías por saber  que tendrías un cachorro y prefería dormirme y animarme pues mi estado de ánimo le afectaba. ¡Merezco más que una mísera disculpa, Hale! 

Derek sorprendido, agachó su cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Stiles. Lo siento tanto. No debí abandonarte, ni ser tan egoísta. ¿Que puedo hacer para merecer tu perdón?

-Dime porqué. ¿Porqué te fuiste, Derek? ¿A que le temes?


	3. Capítulo 3

Derek parpadeó. 

-Tengo miedo a muchas cosas, Stiles. No eres sólo un humano más en la manada, ni un humano para mi. Nadie, en años me había dicho esas palabras, volver a escucharlas me llenó del miedo de que aquello volviese a ocurrir. Pero durante mi ausencia, descubrí algo más, no sólo mis sentimientos por ti, si no la razón por la cual no podía estar ausente más tiempo. 

Stiles gruñó.

-Estás hablando como Deaton, siempre con misterios. Dí todo de una vez, sin detalles.

Derek sonrió con tristeza. Esos eran los síntomas del embarazo. Y él se había perdido durante cuatro largos meses cada avance, cada movimiento o latido del corazón de su cachorro y amante.

-Volví, porque eres mi  _Mate_ , Stiles.-esperó su reacción, pero nada ocurrió.- Puedes llamarlo también, compañero del lobo, o compañero de vida y alma del lobo.-dijo tras un rato de silencio de parte del castaño.

-Sé lo que significa, Derek. Eso debería ser un motivo más por el cual no volver, no uno para volver. 

-No volví sólo por eso, volví porque necesitaba estar contigo. ¿No escuchaste en ningún momento que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos?

-Lo escuché, Hale.- dijo el castaño, cerrando los ojos.- Y no te creo. Por mucho que te ame, no te creo. Lo estás diciendo para que yo me calme, me quede en la aldea y el niño crezca aquí. Pero eso no explica la razón por la cual huiste cómo un vil cobarde.. los sentimientos del castaño, el dolor acumulado estaba saliendo en cada palabra y conforme hablaba, su tono de voz se elevaba.- ¿Espacio para aclarar tus ideas y sentimientos? ¿Tantos meses para esa tontería? Podías haber aclarado lo que fuese, mientras atendías a quien tiene a tu cachorro en su vientre. ¡Podías haber hecho eso, pero no lo hiciste, Hale! ¡Huiste a no se donde y me dejaste aquí! ¡Solo! ¡Por mucha ayuda que haya recibido de la manada, necesitaba al padre de mi hijo! ¡Tu hijo te necesitaba, idiota!.- Stiles lloraba mientras hablaba/gritaba, pero no perdía firmeza.- ¿Que clase de Alfa piensas ser si cuando tienes una responsabilidad que atender, por miedo, huyes y abandonas a quienes te necesitan? ¡Ese no es un comportamiento de un Alfa! ¡Y si yo fuese Peter, nunca te permitiría gobernar, proteger y dirigir a una manada! Pero no lo soy y no tengo voz en decidir aquello.- suspiró calmándose, al sentir los movimientos del bebé. Puso sus manos sobre el vientre y sonrió entre lágrimas. 

Derek sorprendido y dolido por las palabras del castaño, supo que tenía razón. Había sido un cobarde y lo había abandonado. Se había perdido por completo los primeros latidos de su hijo, el crecimiento en su feto y sus primeras patadas. Se había perdido los cambios de humor de Stiles, sus antojos y sus nauseas. No había palabras para justificarse. Esa era la realidad.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Stiles.- dijo Derek, generando que Stiles alzara la cabeza, y con sus ojos húmedos y con muchos sentimientos aún por liberar, se clavaran cómo dagas en él.- Tienes toda la razón, pero déjame intentarlo de nuevo. Déjame, por favor, compartir ahora estos momentos contigo y ser tu apoyo. No lo fui antes, pero ahora lo seré.- pidió, suplicante. 

Stiles observó los ojos de Derek y vio que éste también estaba herido. Pero no más que él. Nunca estaría tan herido cómo él y su cachorro. 

-Tendrás que ganártelo.- respondió con voz fría, pero no por eso, carente de sentimientos.- Mientras tanto, Issac seguirá haciendo su papel cómo  _padre_ del cachorro, cómo lo ha sido los últimos meses.

Se dio la vuelta, justo para escuchar el gruñido de Derek. Sonrió, pues consiguió herirlo más aún.  Caminó de regreso a la aldea, sabiendo que el lobo lo seguía. Esa noche durmió en la cabaña de Issac, y Derek, en su forma de lobo completo, cosa que sólo los Hale podían hacer, durmió a sus pies, soltando gruñidos cada vez que el castaño recibía atención del rubio.  

Entre gruñidos, posesividad y celos de Derek, así pasaron los cuatro siguientes meses de embarazo del castaño. Poco a poco, el lobo se ganó de nuevo a Stiles. Le costó permitir que Stiles le dejase tocar su vientre, despierto, pues dormido el humano, Derek provechaba para acariciar el vientre y dejar suaves besos sobre éste; al igual que le costó ganarse que Stiles le permitiese verlo desnudo de nuevo, en sus baños y cambios de ropa, también es importante mencionar que lo que más le costó, fue que Stiles durmiese de nuevo con él y le permitiese abrazarlo. Al final todos los esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

Stiles durante esos meses, se divertía a costa del lobo y fingía no saber las caricias que  _dormido_ le daba Derek a su vientre. Le agradaba ver que se estaba esforzando por ganar su cariño y confianza de nuevo, más aún verlo celoso. Por mucho que lo negase frente al lobo, cada vez que éste le decía algo, se excitaba muchísimo al sentir el olor de éste, o escucharlo gruñir. Fue un alivio total, al dejarse llevar de nuevo, pues no creía poder aguantar mucho, menos aún cuando su cuerpo estaba sumamente sensible por los últimos meses de embarazo. Ahora que dormía con los brazos de Derek a su alrededor, era lo mejor del mundo, y se dio cuenta que esos últimos meses se había enamorado más aún del lobo. Y a esas alturas no había ningún problema admitirlo, por mucho que Derek no le haya dicho aún que lo ama. Estaba feliz con su situación.

No faltaba mucho para el nacimiento del pequeño, cuando ocurrió algo inesperado. Derek despertó cómo todos los días, abrazando a Stiles, sólo que esa mañana, no tenía al castaño entre sus brazos si no a un enorme lobo marrón con blanco. Pegó un grito, nada varonil del susto, que despertó al lobo. Éste abrió la boca en un bostezo, mostrando todos sus colmillos, y se estiró de modo que un lobo normal, no haría. 

-¿Stiles?.-preguntó acercando la mano con cuidado al la cabeza del lobo. Era tan grande cómo él en su forma de lobo completo. El lobo abrió la boca  y sólo salió un pequeño aullido. Los ojos del lobo se abrieron muchísimo y se observó cómo pudo en cuatro patas. Definitivamente era Stiles.- ¿Cómo ahora eres un lobo completo? ¡Eres humano!

El lobo sólo gruñó, algo que Derek interpretó cómo " _Como si yo lo supiera, lobo idiota_ " en voz humana de Stiles. El latido del cachorro seguía ahí, cosa que tranquilizó a Derek. 

-Tocará que vayamos a ver a Peter, bebé.- dijo Derek, levantándose de la cama y se tomó su forma de lobo completo e indicó con su hocico al otro lobo que lo siguiese. Ambos salieron de la cabaña  y caminaron hacia la de Peter. Realmente era algo magnífico de ver, a dos lobos completos, uno negro cómo la noche y unos ojos verdes que lo diferenciaban de cualquier otro lobo, y el otro café con blanco y unos especiales ojos whiskey. Ambos del mismo tamaño y con el mismo porte. 

Al llegar a la cabaña, encontraron a Peter en una situación un tanto comprometedora, y éste pegó un grito nada varonil, igual que Derek, cuando esos dos lobos cruzaron su puerta. Más se sorprendió cuando uno olía al castaño. 

-¿Que carajos pasó aquí, Derek?.- preguntó mientras se vestía. 

Derek cambió y cómo humano le informó de la situación a Peter, sorprendiéndolo más aún.

-No he sabido nunca de que un humano se transforme en lobo completo durante la gestación del cachorro. Mi sugerencia es que visiten a las sacerdotisas...puede que ellas tengan una respuesta más concreta.

Derek asintió. 

Al llegar al templo de las sacerdotisas, ambas no se mostraron sorprendidas cómo Derek o Peter. Sonrieron al ver llegar a Stiles en su forma lobuna. 

-Se ha cumplido.-murmuró una de ellas, con su voz cargada de devoción y orgullo.

-Has venido a buscar respuestas, Derek Hale.- dijo la sacerdotisa mayor, sin dejar que Derek hablara.- Y te las daremos. Stiles Stilinski no es un humano normal, nunca lo ha sido. Tiene la herencia de su madre, que fue una sacerdotisa como nosotras antes de conocer al padre del joven. Por lo tanto tiene en parte, sangre mágica. Más al ser compañero de un Alfa, es algo mucho mayor. El cargar tu cachorro y tu abandono, hizo que el instinto de los lobos saliera a flote. Puedes si deseas atribuir eso al cachorro que carga en su vientre y que evidentemente tiene es un lobo. Stiles Stilinski es ahora un lobo, por lo que cómo su pareja y Compañero, debes enseñarle que debe hacer con su nueva condición.- finalizó la anciana y cerró los ojos.

-Esperamos que sea suficiente respuesta, joven Hale.- lo despidió una de ellas y se retiraron, no sin antes inclinarse con respeto ante el lobo café. 

Ninguno dijo nada camino a la cabaña que ambos compartían. Estaban demasiado sorprendidos. Stiles ahora era un lobo, y no sólo eso, su madre era sacerdotisa de la aldea de lobos. Derek por su parte, pensaba en lo magnífico que sería al nacer su cachorro y tuviera su forma completa también, y en cómo le enseñaría a su Compañero a adaptarse a ser un lobo. 

Al llegar, Stiles se acostó de nuevo en la cama y puso su cabeza en sus patas delanteras, una actitud que reconoció Derek, como pensativa. 

-Eh, cariño.- dijo Derek en voz baja, mientras acariciaba por primera vez en el día, la cabeza del lobo.- ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo volver a tu forma humana?.- le preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta. Stiles paró sus orejas y se levantó, casi moviendo la cola, ansioso de aprender. Y por no mencionar que tenía muchísima hambre y no quería comer en su forma animal.- Bien, bien. Tienes que respirar, amor. Respira, relájate y piensa en tu forma humana. Piensa y recuerda cada parte de tu cuerpo. Siéntela en tu mente.- le habló, mientras observaba cómo el lobo respiraba y se relajaba, obedeciendo sus indicaciones. No tardó en ver la frustración en la cara del lobo al ver que no funcionaba.- Relájate, amor. Tienes que relajarte y únicamente pensar en tu forma humana.- repitió Derek.

Poco a poco, las patas se sustituyeron por brazos y piernas, en minutos Stiles volvía a ser humano. Y a estar muy desnudo, mostrando su hermosa panza de ocho meses. 

-Lo logré.- dijo Stiles con la voz un tanto ronca y observando sus cuerpo.- ¡Lo logré, Der!.- exclamó más emocionado y mirando, esta vez, las orbes verdes de su pareja. 

-Lo hiciste.- confirmó Derek,  sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Estaba demasiado contento.- ¿Quieres comer algo?

_Antes de que te coma yo a ti..._

-Por favor. Tu hijo y yo morimos de hambre.- aceptó Stiles, dramatizando. Derek besó su frente y labios antes de buscar en la cabaña algo de pan, queso, carne y fruta. 

* * * *

Tal cómo se esperaba, Stiles dio a luz a un lobo completo en una noche de luna llena y nuevamente la familia Hale se sorprendió cuando resultó ser una adorable lobita negra. La pequeña no  tardó en tomar su forma humana antes de cumplir los dos meses de nacida. Mientras tanto, Stiles la amamantaba en su forma lobuna, pues aunque era un lobo macho, había desarrollado la posibilidad de alimentar a su hija, cómo las lobas con sus cachorros.

Le pusieron el nombre de Claudia, en honor a la madre sacerdotisa de Stiles. Cuando tuvo su forma humana, resultó ser una hermosa niña con ojos whiskey y de cabello oscuro, con su piel blanca llena de lunares. Era una perfecta mezcla de Derek y Stiles, y más orgullosos no podían estar ambos. Al ser un cachorro de lobo, se desarrolló más rápido que un ser humano normal, por lo que a los nueve meses de nacida, corría con sus padres por el bosque con su forma lobuna. 

-Stiles.- dijo Derek con su hija en brazos, mientras Stiles comía una manzana, bajo la luz de la luna.- ¿Le damos un hermanito a Claudia? 

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Hale!.- gruñó el castaño, con un trozo de manzana en su boca.- Por mucho que te ame, no quiero otro hijo, al menos no tan pronto.

-Yo también te amo, Stiles. Pero quiero mi camada.

-¡Una camada tiene al menos cuatro cachorros, Hale!.- exclamó éste escuchando las locuras de su pareja.- Aguarda...me acabas de decir que me amas.

-Lo hice.- confirmó Derek con una sonrisa, dejando un beso en la mejilla del castaño.- Te amaba desde hacía mucho, pero no te lo había dicho. Ahora me pareció un buen momento.

Stiles sonrió con toda su cara, y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Derek. Sabía que ese lobo lo amaba, lo había demostrado muchísimas veces, pero nunca se lo había dicho. 

Si en un inicio, le hubiesen dicho a Derek que tendría una familia así de perfecta, probablemente no les había creído. Ahora, tras pasar meses de confusión, meses de esfuerzo para recuperar a su familia, menudas sorpresas... podía decir que el que Stiles no lo recibiera al volver con un "¡Cómeme, Lobo Feroz!", había valido la pena. 

-Ven aquí, Sourwolf, has tu trabajo.- dijo Stiles lanzando la manzana a un lado y abriendo sus brazos en señal de rendición. 

-¡Stiles, que está Claudia!.- exclamó Derek, tapando dramáticamente las orejas de su hija, por muy dormida que estuviese. 

-Grrr, ven aquí y cómeme, Lobo Feroz.

-Stiles, tu también eres un lobo ahora.

-...

-...

-¿Entonces puedo comerte? 


End file.
